Eternity
by Writer'sBlockAllDay
Summary: Love's greatest achievement is when one soul chooses to bind itself to another for the rest of eternity. He said it was their choice, but she reckons that it's their destiny. [Cover image is taken from Google. I don't own it.]


**A/N: Okay, I'm in a mood for strange cheesy things. xD This idea was in my head for a while now, and it's bugging me, so I just** _ **had**_ **to write it down. It's just a wedding drabble or whatever crap this is. :3 The vows written were garnered from a variety of songs that kept playing while I typed this. The lyrics have been incorporated into the vows themselves. ;)**

 **DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Kaiba or Kisara. :) They belong to Takahashi, and the song lyrics incorporated in the vows belong to their respective artists.**

* * *

 **Eternity**

If she ever asked him, he would say that Fortune had no part in it; that Fate had no say in the matter; and that Destiny never paved the road. According to him, everything that had transpired these last years had been the result of their choices—seemingly wonderful choices that led to their eternity.

The weeks that had led up to this momentous event was a long uphill battle; one that was paved with numerous sleepless nights and days filled with nothing but restless planning and arranging. But as hopeless as it seemed, there were people who had supported her throughout this endeavor—friends and family who never left her side and had her back through it all. Her parents and her older sister had called her during the last few months, offering their support and their congratulations. Her friends cheered her up, even helped in the best ways that they could.

It brought a smile to her face every time she remembered those nights when the girls had stayed up with her. They even managed to throw her a hen party—which was rather frivolous, in her opinion—but she was rather grateful for it. It was an immense stress reliever indeed. The guys even treated her to a gaming night. They spent the entire time grinding on the consoles, taunting each other playfully, cramming in non-harmful bets that had them laughing and cheering at the end of it.

Those times were dreadfully tiring but immensely priceless. Before the actual event, she had never known that there were _so many_ shades of white; that and choosing the cutlery that would match the table cloth and the veil and the custom made gown and the flowers. Heck, even the multimedia setup wasn't a measly joke. She had to worry about the ceremony itself as it is, even personally overseeing the decor that prepped up the event. The entrees and the cake were another story. That little tidbit had been left for him to oversee.

Despite having a gigantic Corporation to run, she marveled at his ability to have everything arranged so systematically. She, for a fact, knew that she had been a mess, but how he could act so composed in the midst of the flurry and the chaos was astounding—strangely admirable, and _very_ appealing, if she said so herself. She had figured that he was probably used to it. A decade and some years of running a company as a child wasn't something small. For a lack of a better description, he was _always_ in control—hardly faltering, perfectly at ease with the pressure.

He made it look so easy, but she knew better. Half of the time she wished he wasn't working himself to death and fed off of caffeine just to survive. In the midst of the preparations, he had told her the exact same things. She had the event as an excuse for sleeping in the wee hours of the morning, and now it had been worth it.

Earlier today, her mother and her sister had arrived and had helped in the last minute preparations. Included in the so-called last-minute preparations, of course, was her beautification rights. Because according to her sister, no bride should look positively haggard on her own special day.

A sigh left her lips as she gazed out the window, marveling at the view the rest of the city made in the late afternoon light. The ceremony would commence in fifteen minutes, and presumably, the guests would have arrived at the venue by now. She, the bride, would have to arrive last. Tradition deemed that she should not be seen by any of the guests and _especially_ the groom. Only her mother and her sister had been allowed in her presence.

She really wasn't one for tradition, but the rest of her close friends had pointed out that it was no fun if they all knew what she looked like before the ceremonious event could even start.

Kisara inhaled deeply and readjusted her hold on the bouquet of white and red roses clasped between her fingers. The butterflies flitting around in her stomach were becoming rather pesky and she wanted nothing more than to calm the rising squall in her gut. Out of habit, she began worrying on the inside of her bottom lip, nipping on it gently as she gazed out at the city streets, desperately searching for a worthy distraction.

"Kisara, stop that." Her sister snapped, not unkindly. "If you keep that up, you'll have eaten off the lipstick by the time you walk down the aisle."

The silver-haired girl managed a wane smile. "Sorry." She spoke softly. "It just feels weird."

An understanding smile crept across the other woman's face. She gently reached out and curled a loose lock of her sister's hair, primping it accordingly so it would look more cordial.

"Just a few more minutes and you're no longer Kisara Miyura." She smirked knowingly.

"I won't trip over my own dress, will I?" Kisara asked hesitantly.

Her sister rolled her eyes. "Pfft. Unless you're _that_ distracted with his appearance."

The bride could not help the small smile that formed on her glossy lips. She had not been permitted to see him three days prior to the wedding, and it had annoyed him—a _lot._ Much to her amusement. He had constantly contacted her over the phone just to talk some things over with her; make final arrangements and whatnot.

And now that all the fruits of their labor were finally ripe for them to taste, she felt so satisfied and relieved. Of course, the full extent of her satisfaction had not been reached yet. There was still the proper ceremony to be thinking about it. Her mother had advised her not to dwell too much on the program itself, but to enjoy it rather. Tying your life permanently to your other half wasn't exactly something that could happen everyday. It's a once in a lifetime experience—one of the many firsts.

The time rolled by and so did the late afternoon view of Domino City seen through the tinted windows. The narrow driveway to the private luxury garden soon came into view. This was where the ceremony was going to take place. It was a venue of her own choosing since the groom merely let her have her way. She and her sister lapsed into a comfortable silence as they drove through the cemented road flanked on either side by expansive fields of finely trimmed grass. As they neared the location, Kisara could feel the jitters in her stomach triple at an alarming rate. It wasn't all bad. She was just...excited...and unnerved at the same time.

The limousine driver swerved the vehicle at a sharp left, and the gigantic wedding arch loomed at a distance, lined on either side with Corinthian columns. They had arrived with two minutes to spare, and by then, the procession that was going under way was coming to an end. Kisara watched quietly from her seat as her friends walked down the rose petal covered aisle and into their respective seats. She turned to her smiling sister, silently asking for reassurance.

Kaylin reached out and squeezed the bride's wrist gently. "You'll be all right." She smiled at Kisara one last time before leaving the vehicle to walk down the aisle.

The partition that provided some much needed privacy in the limo was still up, so she had no way of knowing where the driver had gone. He had left the vehicle without a word earlier, and she only knew because she heard the car door being closed. She didn't have to fidget for long though, because her door was opened all of a sudden, and a hand reached in to help her out.

She looked up momentarily, aware and conscious about the flimsy veil covering her entire head as her chauffeur helped her out of the confined space. The last of the sponsors were walking to their seats now, and she knew that the next moment was the most awaited.

"Congratulations, Ma'am, and best of luck." The man nodded politely as she thanked him.

She inhaled deeply, dispelling her fears and replacing them with exciting expectations, she carefully stepped forward, and right into everyone's sight. There were hushed exclamations of awe and gasps of appreciation. Kisara was fairly sure she was blushing beneath the cover of the transparent veil. She clutched her bouquet of flowers tighter, her fingers intertwining with each other as she gripped her only source of tension relief—the group of flimsy stems clasped in her shaking hands.

She took another breath before refocusing herself. She was ignorant to whatever else was going on around her. It seemed her mind was only capable of being aware of her own feelings, and that made her a little uneasy. She brushed it aside and told herself to calmly put one foot in front of the other. No one was rushing her.

She even failed to notice that she was already halfway to the marriage altar, and for the first time, she took notice of what was waiting for her there. Everyone was gawking and staring at her—she knew, but when her eyes met stunning cobalt, everything else faded away. Because it was his gaze that mattered.

He was staring at her in the most intense way possible, blue fire burning passionately within the depths of his irises. That familiar smug smirk of his surfaced, and she couldn't help but return the gesture with a sweet smile of her own. It didn't come as a surprise to note that he was positively dashing in his immaculate white suit accented with shades of blue.

A couple more steps and she was finally within his reach; this she denoted when he held out a hand for her to take. She trustingly placed her hand in his, and allowed him to escort her towards the raised platform of where they would exchange their vows and seal their lives together for the rest of eternity.

The ceremony began and droned on in the usual pattern, all the while, Kisara couldn't stop stealing glances at him out of the corner of her eye. Their gazes met at one point, and even as the blood rushed undeterred to her comely face, she was relieved to know that he was guilty of the same actions she had succumbed to just seconds before.

"There are vows to be uttered, and only those from the heart could be remembered." The man officiating the wedding turned to her. "Kisara, will you state yours?"

She took this moment to clear her throat, successfully forcing down the gag that threatened to lodge itself in her throat. She glimpsed him watching her expectantly. She knew, without a doubt, that people were waiting.

"The indomitable Seto Kaiba; a man of power and wealth and cruelty—a heartless being, shrewd and unforgiving. A woman would be _crazy_ to commit herself to a man such as he. I guess I'm that crazy woman that everyone says I am. But I looked at you, and knew there was something more; knew there was someone else." She smiled sweetly at him. "You may not have been the kindest man, but all of me had fallen in love with all of you. With just one touch, you calmed my fears, and you turned all my tears into smiles. It was such a wondrous feeling, and I knew then. I knew my heart couldn't be wrong. You and I are meant to be. You're my other half, my favorite part of me—the perfect harmony to my life's melody. I have, I still, and I _will_ love you from this day forth and until the end of time."

Kisara mustered a tinkling laugh as she reached up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek through the transparent veil that hung across her face. The smile only grew wider as she gazed into his eyes and found them swimming with a swirl of intense emotions. The blood rushed to her face as he took a hold of her hand and squeezed it gently in a show of appreciation.

The minister standing between them smiled along with every one else, and nodded towards the groom. "Seto Kaiba?"

Taking the microphone with the poise befitting of him, he smirked at her before his face sobered.

"I have shut myself away from the rest of the world; choosing to remain sheltered in my fortress of ice and indifference. But then, I met an angel who possessed a brilliant flame; one whose light shone so stark that I found it hard to turn away. In your eyes, I've found my home. In your arms, I've found my peace. In your soul, I've found my mate. And on this day," Seto took her hand donned with the transparent fingerless gloves that had come with her strapless wedding gown. "I promise you forever." He murmured, slipping a gold band into her ring finger. "On this day, I'm surrendering my heart to yours. Here I stand, so take my hand and hang on to every word that I say. For on this day, it's never going to be just you and just me, but we'll be together for the rest of eternity."

Indeed he took her hand, intertwining his fingers through the spaces between hers. His lips were quirked up at the corners, hiding a sliver of a smile that threatened to unfurl. Pulling her closer, he wrapped his other arm around her waist—his hand settling comfortably at the graceful curve of her lower back

Kisara was smiling, clear tear tracks visible upon her soft pallid cheeks. Her lips were quivering, but that was out of sheer delight and exhilaration. This was probably going to be the only time when something so flowery would ever leave Seto Kaiba's mouth. The man could say the most romantic things without it coming off as overly sappy _or_ trashy.

A content sigh escaped her glossy lips as Seto lifted the veil from her face, bearing her gorgeous visage for him to admire. A blush crept to her cheeks unbidden as he pressed his forehead against hers—his brown bangs brushing against her silver fringe that was stylishly pinned. He cupped her chin after he wiped her cheeks clear of tears with his fingertips, tilting her face up to align her lips perfectly against his.

"You may kiss your bride."

Those were the last words that rang true and real in her ears in the haze of pure bliss that had engulfed her and her now-husband. A pair of soft warm lips descended upon hers; caressing her mouth expertly with so much familiarity and passion and undeniable love. Her stomach fluttered with a thousand butterflies, and her heart soared at the final seal that marked a new chapter in both of their lives. She returned the kiss with the same amount of love and devotion—if not more.

In the back of her mind, she was aware of the applause and the congratulatory cheers ringing in the background. Guests and family and friends—all so happy for the newlyweds.

She smiled into the kiss just as Seto found it fit to end their display of intimacy; but not before he stole another quick kiss for himself. He smirked at her impishly, his fingers stroking her cheek. She turned her head slightly to the side and kissed the pad of his palm.

"I present to you, Seto and Kisara Kaiba."

Thunderous applause rang out through the open space, but she was still too deeply enamored in her husband's steady deep blue gaze.

"I love you." Kisara whispered against his lips, tentatively nuzzling his nose.

Firmly grasping her hand, he turned his head and kissed her knuckles. "Forever." He agreed.

* * *

 **A/N: I might add another chapter if I feel compelled to, but for now, this will stay as a one-shot. So how was it? Care to tell me what you think? I would love to read those reviews. xD But thank you for reading. :) I appreciate clicking on this fic.**


End file.
